ONE-SHOT She flies with her Own Wings by johnnyboy7 em Português
by Nessie Little Monster
Summary: Bella, ou Cupido, como o mundo a conhece, sempre dedicou seu tempo para espalhar o amor. O que acontece quando o homem que ela decidiu ajudar acaba sendo mais que um simples trabalho?


**She Flies with her Own Wings**

**Disclaimer: ****Todos os personagens e criações de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história foi escrita por johnnyboy7, a mim só pertence a tradução.**

**Note: johnnyboy7 allowed me to translate this story in 2011, but I didn't find the authorization. If you are Johnny and you don't remember and you don't like it, please contact me.**

* * *

><p>"O amor não vê com os olhos, mas com a mente, e por isso é o cupido é pintado cego." - William Shakespeare<p>

* * *

><p>Eu bati o meu stiletto vermelho rubi no cimento da calçada enquanto eu observava os mortais passarem por mim, ignorando o riso malicioso e o falar de madames ao jantar no café fino em volta de mim. Eu não tinha visto meu mark* ainda, então eu sentei e comecei a cantarolar, balançando a cabeça com a música no meu cérebro. Eu provavelmente parecia insana, mas quem não seria nesses das?<p>

Deus, eu odiava fingir ser mortal.

Um garçom veio até mim com um bloco e uma caneta. "Posso arranjar-lhe alguma coisa, senhora?"

"Não, está tudo bem. Obrigada, embora." Eu tentei fazer minha voz soar menos de sinos, mas pude ver que realmente não funciona quando se tem os olhos vidrados e sua boca fica aberta.

"Er... você tem certeza? Eu poderia conseguir alguma coisa", ele exalou.

"Eu estou bem." Eu sorri e abaixei minha cabeça para que meus cabelos castanhos ondulados criassem uma barreira entre mim e o cara que estava no momento, e sem pudor, fantasiando.

Eu ouvi seus passos se afastando e vi um casal à espreita para se certificar de que ele estava seguro novamente. Eu suspirei pelo nariz e empurrei para baixo os meus óculos na minha cara quando eu tinha certeza de que ele estava fora de vista. Eu não queria dar a chance de outro mortal olhando nos meus olhos. Eu não tenho tempo para uma hipnose.

Estudiosos e teólogos me chamam de Cupido. Eros, Amor, todos eles significavam a mesma coisa. No mundo moderno, eu era conhecida como a deusa do amor. Engraçado, pois eu nunca tinha sido verdadeiramente o amor. Eu nunca tive a chance. Inferno, metade do mundo pensava que eu era algum querubim esculpido, se basearam em suas opiniões de arte grega e italiana antigas. Nesses casos, eles provavelmente estavam pensando no meu irmão. História raramente me deu créditos.

Eu sempre tinha sido assim. Nunca mudando. Eu estava presa nesse corpo perfeito até o final dos tempos. Desde que eu conseguia me lembrar, eu era aquela a quem todos se viraram para a experiência do amor.

Carros lutando por um espaço no congestionado trânsito de Los Angeles chamaram minha atenção, e me perguntei como os seres humanos faziam isso todos os dias. Será que eles não se cansam da monotonia?

Em um esforço para manter-me _produtiva_, eu puxei a pequena, a imagem da carteira do tamanho do meu bolso de trás. Era em preto e branco, mas eu ainda podia ver a capacidade de atração do homem fotografado.

A maioria das pessoas pensava que o Cupido estava em um mar de rosas. Gostaria de ter o meu arco e flecha, atirar em quem eu queria, e boom, todo mundo estaria no amor.

Foi realmente muito mais simples e um inferno de muito menos dramática. Meus "marks*", como gostava de chamá-los, eram os homens que precisavam de mim. Isso pode parecer fácil, mas o verdadeiro amor era algo que é muito raro. Eu podia sentir que os homens que me ajudaram estavam realmente procurando por amor e não apenas alguns em torno do rolo. Você pensaria que eu tinha _marks_ saindo da minha bunda, mas eu não era a única pessoa na tentativa de espalhar o amor em todo o mundo, embora, eu era a mais comprometida. Eu acreditei no amor, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse experimentado antes.

***Marks**: na fanfic, seriam os caras que a Bella teria ajudado a encontrar seu amor. Eu achei melhor manter na original, como _marks _em vez de _marcas._

"Hey, hey!", disse um homem alto, com cabelos castanhos idênticos ao meu óculos de sol. Ele puxou a cadeira em frente de mim, com o barulho do metal contra o cimento, uma vez que foi arrastada para trás.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Roman?" Eu gemia.

"Eu tenho um mark." Ele sorriu para um grupo de senhoras e puxou para cima a cabeça numa saudação. Eu podia ouvi-las derretendo atrás de mim.

"Você deveria estar trabalhando."

"Vamos, maninha. Você consegue soltar-se." Ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e bateu em meu ombro.

"Apesar de eu te amar, eu estou tentando focar."

"Eu estou fazendo uma pausa." Roman recostou-se na cadeira e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. "O que a Cidade dos Anjos tem para nós hoje?"

Meu irmão Roman foi o _playboy_ na pequena comunidade que as divindades habitam. Todas as mulheres, os mortais e afins, caiam sobre ele como a segunda vinda de Cristo. Ele era exatamente como eu, exceto com características mais masculinas e cabelo curto e espetado quando ele se disfarçou como um ser humano.

Para alguém do lado de fora, nós parecemos normais. Nada sobre nós demonstrava nossa alma, ou que nunca iríamos envelhecer. Nós poderíamos respirar, dormir e sentir. Meu coração batia de forma contínua, e o sangue corria nas minhas veias. Eu não tenho que comer, mas poderia, se quisesse. Assim, exceto sobre os dons sobrenaturais, éramos seres bastante regulares.

"Vá embora. Você está me incomodando." Tentei enxotá-lo.

"Bella, eu estou começando a ficar preocupado. Quando foi a última vez que você teve relações sexuais?"

"1987", eu respondi com sinceridade.

"Porra, menina", ele assobiou por entre os dentes. "Você está falando sério?"

"Sim... Talvez... Não me lembro", eu menti.

"Por favor me diga que não é verdade. Eu não posso acreditar em você. Isso é..." Ele contou nos dedos. "...um longo tempo. Vergonha em você."

"Eu sei, mas eu estive meio ocupada", eu respondi com sarcasmo.

"Bem, eu também Mas eu tenho cerca de pelo menos quatro vezes por semana", disse, orgulhoso.

"Estou tão feliz por você." Eu olhei para cima e vi o homem da minha imagem. "Eu tenho que ir."

Eu levantei-me da cadeira rapidamente.

"Certifique-se de obter algum pau!" Roman gritou por cima do trânsito, e um blush imediatamente subiu ao meu rosto.

Estúpido idiota!

Meus saltos clicavam no chão enquanto eu cortava o trânsito até chegar ao outro lado a rua. Carros buzinavam e as pessoas olhavam, pois eles sempre faziam isso.

Cheguei na calçada um par de segundos mais tarde. Meu mark foi no telefone com a cabeça baixa, andando apressadamente pela rua. Eu o segui facilmente e tentei senti-lo.

Seu nome era Edward Cullen. Ele era um cara de 32 anos de idade, executivo de negócios, subindo muito rápido na sua empresa. A razão de eu estar aqui hoje era para ajudá-lo a seguir em frente, como eu fiz na maioria dos meus casos.

Edward tinha perdido a esposa, Tanya, de câncer há seis anos. Eles eram namorados na escola e haviam se casado assim que terminaram a faculdade. Ele esteve com ela em cada rodada de quimioterapia, cada médico, cada injeção, e ele segurou a mão dela quando ela soltou seu último suspiro. Edward nunca tinha ficado em cima dela. Ouvi seus sonhos à noite, os fundamentos em silêncio para a dor parar. Ele precisava de socorro. Rápido.

Eu segui Edward com a cabeça inclinada de modo que não fosse abordada por um estranho na rua. Isso tinha acontecido em mais de uma ocasião. Modelos ou caça talentos, eram os que me paravam. Era um risco ocupacional de todos os deuses, eu não era exceção.

Eu estava mais perto de meu mark. Tão perto, na verdade, que eu podia sentir o cheiro da brisa do mar estranhamente sedutora e aroma de musk de sua colônia. Ele era alto, muito alto, e tinha cabelo dourado escuro, com listras de bronze por toda a extensão. Ele estava em um estado de caos controlado. Selvagem, mas estranhamente domesticado, ao mesmo tempo.

Edward fez uma curva à esquerda e quase me pegou desprevenida quando ele entrou em uma grande livraria. Eu deixei um casal de pessoas passarem por mim antes de eu ir para dentro e colocar os meus óculos na minha bolsa. Virei a cabeça para que eu pudesse me ver no reflexo da janela de vidro de meu cabelo sobre meus ombros. Fixei no que eu estava usando, certificando-se que eu não parecia um mendigo.

Eu andava a escada rolante para cima, seguindo o cheiro do Sr. Cullen, e encontrei-o folheando os livros da seção de "auto-ajuda".

Eu arranquei um livro da prateleira e fingi ler. Eu quase ri quando vi que ele estava tentando decifrar um livro de receitas. Do olhar em seu rosto, ele não estava fazendo um trabalho muito bom.

"Você está tendo um momento difícil?" Perguntei-lhe, trazendo sua atenção para mim.

Ele cortou-me, e sem nem mesmo levantar a cabeça, disse: "Uh, não. Estou bem."

Eu reclamei com a falta de entusiasmo. Meu trabalho era geralmente mais de perto agora.

Então, eu continuei a observá-lo: o modo como suas mãos percorriam sobre o livro, o modo como sua boca se moveu em torno das palavras, a forma como o rosto amassado até em pensamento e percebi que ele não era só bonito, ele era de outro mundo. Ele deveria estar com a gente.

Vamos juntos.

A mandíbula de Edward era como se tivesse sido diretamente esculpida em mármore. Seus ouvidos, nariz e queixo eram todos de proporções perfeitas. Seu corpo era magro, mas eu definitivamente poderia ver que ele tinha músculos sob o terno caro que ele estava usando.

Tempo para começar a trabalhar, eu pensei e me aproximei.

"Eu posso te ajudar se você quiser."

"Não, eu disse que eu não preciso..." Ele levantou a cabeça, finalmente olhando para mim, e ficou boquiaberto.

Examinei seu rosto. Seus olhos eram da cor exata de esmeraldas e com toda a dor que eu poderia sentir. Eu tive a súbita vontade de chegar e correr meus dedos sobre as olheiras abaixo deles.

Nós só eu fiquei lá por um minuto inteiro. Pelo menos, eu acho que foi um minuto. Eu não estava realmente certa. Era como se o tempo tivesse suspenso.

Meu rosto era um espelho do seu. Ele era o máximo da beleza, e eu realmente fiquei impressionada com isto. Ele era lindo, dessa forma viril, que raramente tinha visto.

Ele respirou um reconhecimento, "Oi". Ele estava hipnotizado, assim como qualquer outro homem.

"Olá". Senti minhas bochechas crescerem em um sorriso.

Ele arrastou o livro debaixo do braço para que sua mão estivesse livre. "Hm... eu sou Edward." Ele segurou-a para mim.

Eu respondi com o meu nome de código "Bella" e tomei sua mão, grande e quente na minha. A sensação que passou por mim foi inexplicável. Era quase como se eu podia sentir seu pulso através de mim.

"Sinto muito por ser tão rude." Ele retirou sua mão e correu-a através de seu cabelo. "Eu tive um dia muito difícil."

"Não... não há problema", disse eu, tentando recuperar os meus limites.

Você tem um trabalho a fazer.

Apontei para o bolso debaixo do braço. "Eu não pude deixar de notar que você estava lendo um livro de receitas".

"Oh, yeah. Eu costumo comer apenas comida pronta, mas eu estou tentando largar este hábito, eu sou muito novo..." Ele parou e deu de ombros.

"Se importa se eu der uma olhada?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, vá em frente." Ele rapidamente deu para mim.

Fingi ler novamente.

Eu podia sentir Edward olhando para mim. Eu queria corar, mas eu guardei-me como legal. Eu só precisava agir o suficiente para ganhar um beijo dele.

Afinal, é assim que funciona. O arco e flecha era coisa de simbolismo lenda, que deram errado. Levou apenas um beijo de mim, e meu mark estaria no caminho de encontrar o amor verdadeiro.

Ironicamente, o meu beijo iria impulsionar o mark em solidão. Depois de, geralmente, não mais de um mês, o mark deslocaria-se para o lado de uma pessoa que não poderia mais viver sem. Depois disso, eu seria esquecida. Eles não iriam lembrar-se do meu nome, como eu era, ou porque de repente eles precisavam encontrar o amor. Eu não tenho nenhum crédito, mas era tudo de mim. Eu trabalhei em minha mágica inúmeras vezes no passado e não hesitaria em fazê-la novamente hoje.

"Esta é uma boa receita." Apontei para uma tigela de um delicioso risoto de frango que foi feito com todos os ingredientes naturais.

"Você já tentou isso antes?" Ele franziu o cenho novamente. "Eu realmente não posso fazer muito na cozinha."

"É muito simples e tem um gosto incrível." Eu sorri para ele.

Jesus, por que ele é tão quente?

Wow. Eu não tinha tido essa reação com um homem em muito tempo.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele sorriu torto para mim.

"Sim". Eu balancei a cabeça como uma pessoa muda.

Eu me senti muito claustrofóbica inesperadamente com a nossa proximidade. Estiquei o pescoço e respirei fundo pelo nariz, mas nada parecia ajudar, especialmente porque cada respiração enviava seu delicioso perfume para mim.

"Uh... eu preciso ir." Entreguei o livro de volta para ele. "Foi um prazer conhecer você."

Corri pelo corredor, chocada que eu tinha deixado um mark intocado. Por alguma razão, eu simplesmente não podia fazê-lo.

Eu normalmente só chegaria e o beijaria. Não tem que ser algo sexual ou romântico. Apenas um beijo e eles estavam fora. O que diabos havia de errado comigo?

Eu estava quase para a escada rolante quando ouvi meu nome sendo chamado. Em poucos segundos, senti uma mão no meu ombro.

Merda.

"Bella..."

Eu me virei e olhei para Edward. "Eu realmente tenho que ir. Estou atrasada."

"Ok, olha. Eu sei que acabou de me conhecer e tudo e eu normalmente não faço isso, mas... gostaria de sair um dia?"

Eu balancei a cabeça freneticamente. "Não, eu não posso."

Ele lançou um murmúrio decepcionado. "Oh".

Matou-me vê-lo dessa maneira.

"Não, não é isso que eu quis dizer", eu voltei atrás. "Eu estou apenas... hoje estou ocupada."

"Bem, então, que tal amanhã à noite?"

Eu pensei por um segundo. Eu ia ter que encontrá-lo novamente algum dia. Por que não em uma data?

"Claro." Eu sorri hesitante.

"Sério?"

"Sim".

"Eu prometo. Eu não sou um perseguidor", ele riu e penteado a mão pelo cabelo novamente.

"É bom saber." Eu ri de sua falta de jeito. Ele era quase tão ruim quanto eu era.

"Eu... eu posso buscá-la se você quiser e nós podemos ir jantar; apenas algo casual," ele sugeriu.

"Eu gostaria disso."

"Ok, você quer o meu número ou..."

Eu retirei o meu telefone da minha bolsa e entreguei a ele. "Ponha o seu, e então eu vou lhe enviar uma mensagem com o meu número."

"Claro." Os longos dedos de Edward bateram no teclado do meu celular, e eu senti um formigamento suave entre as minhas pernas e uma imagem estranha passou pela minha cabeça. Eu não podia vê-la claramente, mas não havia carne e lotes do mesmo.

Huh.

Eu estava ao redor, tentando entender o que significava, até que ele me entregou de volta o meu telefone.

"Devo buscá-la?" ele perguntou, obviamente aliviado.

"Não, não," eu disse rapidamente, "podemos nos encontrar em qualquer lugar."

"Ok, eu vou encontrar o lugar perfeito. Podemos ir às... sete?"

"Amanhã, às sete", eu confirmei.

"Tudo bem, então." Ele sorriu para o que parecia ser a primeira vez em anos. Seu rosto não parecia acostumado com isso. "Foi um prazer conhecer você." Ele estendeu a mão para fora. "Eu vou chamá-la."

"Estou ansiosa para isso. Foi um prazer conhecer você, também." Apertei sua mão e, novamente, aquela sensação me percorria com o contato.

Edward balançou a cabeça, e depois andou para trás, para longe de mim. Ele tropeçou em uma mulher, mas se corrigiu facilmente. Ele acenou uma última vez antes de virar e ir para a livraria de novo.

Meu rosto começou a doer, e eu de repente percebi que ainda estava sorrindo.

Virei-me e bati em algo familiar, isto seria difícil.

"Vá embora, Roman". Eu esfreguei o meu nariz e coloquei meus óculos de sol novamente e subi na escada rolante.

Ele me seguiu de qualquer maneira. "Da última vez que verifiquei, eu não acho que foi no plano."

"Você estava me espionando?" Sussurrei.

"Não, eu estava olhando para você. Estou preocupado."

"Bem, não precisa. Eu estou lidando com isso."

"Não pelo que eu vi. Parecia que ele era o único com os poderes nesse encontro."

Saí para o sol da Califórnia e dei um suspiro de aborrecimento. "Cale-se. Às vezes, leva muito mais tempo para me sentir um mark de fora."

"Sim, certo. Você estará melhor daqui a pouco."

"Basta ir embora. Você sempre está me incomodando."

"Isso é o que acontece quando os gêmeos acabam na mesma profissão." Ele trotou ao meu lado enquanto eu caminhava pela rua e levou um para a direita em um beco escuro.

"Você não tem trabalho a fazer?" Eu cuspi.

"Não, eu já o fiz," Roman cortou.

Quando estávamos a uma distância segura o suficiente da rua, nós dois fechamos nossos olhos. Nós os reabrimos a um par de gigantescas portas de ouro.

Eu realmente não sabia onde era o Monte Olimpo, mas isso não importava realmente. Tudo o que eu tinha que fazer era fechar os olhos, imaginar-me lá... e puf. Lar doce lar. Literatura grega sempre personificada na nossa humilde morada com vales, nuvens, um rio cintilante, templos...

Sim, certo. Era basicamente um grande complexo de apartamentos ostentosos que era o nosso próprio oásis em Deus-sabe-onde.

"Apenas me deixe sozinha." Atirei-me através das portas e no lobby de mármore.

Roman facilmente me alcançou, seguindo em direção aos elevadores. "Eu quero saber tudo o que foi aquilo."

"Você é incrivelmente irritante." Esperei que as portas fossem abertas. Quando o fizeram, eu corri para dentro.

"Mas você me ama mesmo assim."

Chegamos ao nosso piso e ambos saímos, ele foi para a esquerda e eu para a direita. Ele provavelmente estaria enfurnado em seu quarto com uma garota na a próxima semana.

O meu quarto era minimamente decorado, eu não me preocupei em mudá-lo desde o Renascimento. Sentei-me na minha cama, recostando-se contra os travesseiros, e só... pensando.

_Aonde eu tinha me metido?_

Eu realmente só concordaria em ir a um encontro com um homem-a-homem que é mortal, e que por algum milagre me fez sentir algo que eu não havia sentido em anos?

Você fez.

Isso só poderia acabar mal.

Eu estava chateada e acordada quando meu telefone começou a vibrar perto de minha cabeça e se arrastou ao redor dela, e o encontrei enterrado embaixo do meu travesseiro.

"Olá", eu quase gritei para o receptor.

"Olá? É esta é a Bella?" perguntou uma voz suave.

Meu coração bateu mais rápido quando eu o reconheci como Edward.

"Uh... sim. Olá", respondi sem muita convicção.

"Eu só queria te pegar antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu disse que ia chama..."

Olhei para fora para o sol que brilhou permanente através da janela. Nunca definido aqui, mas de acordo com o tempo humano, era oito da noite.

"Não, está tudo bem. Eu só estava fazendo o jantar", menti.

"Então, eu estava esperando que..." Eu ouvi-lo tomar uma respiração profunda e sorriu para os seus nervos.

"Eu disse que iria para jantar com você, Edward", eu disse para ajudá-lo.

"Graças a Deus. Eu não tenho feito isso há muito tempo", ele riu nervosamente.

"Eu, também", eu admiti.

Edward e eu conversamos por cerca de uma hora. Foi completamente surreal que alguém segurou minha atenção por tanto tempo, eu nunca tinha falado ao telefone de forma contínua como essa quantidade de tempo antes.

Eu rapidamente descobri que Edward era simpático e completamente à nora quando se tratava de mulheres, mas eu dei-lhe algum crédito já que ele não tinha realmente mergulhado os pés na piscina do namoro recentemente. Nós não falamos sobre sua esposa, ele não iria trazê-la à tona. O que Edward não sabia era que eu sabia tudo sobre Tanya.

Ela era o amor de sua vida, e a tristeza em sua voz estava lá o tempo todo em que estávamos falando. Ele cobriu-a bem, mas eu ainda podia ouvi-la.

No momento em que desligamos, eu estava andando de alta pré-verbal, e havia um sorriso no meu rosto que parecia que estava esculpido ali. Eu não poderia explicar, mas algo sobre Edward me disse que eu não precisaria.

Naquela noite, dormi com facilidade pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Quando a "manhã" veio, eu sentei esticado, surpreso com o descansado que eu sentia. Era como se meu corpo inteiro estivesse rejuvenescido.

O dia passou incrivelmente rápido. Eu não tenho que trabalhar, então eu passei a maior parte do meu tempo tentando descobrir o que eu deveria fazer. Eu não ido a um encontro há décadas. O que as pessoas fazem nos encontros hoje em dia?

Eu tinha demolido meu closet na tentativa de encontrar algo, e decidi apenas ir com algo casual. Eu escolhi um vestido azul simples que era realmente muito lisonjeiro para mim e um par de sapatos nude. Comecei a entrar em pânico quando o tempo passou e eu achei que era quase hora de eu sair.

Ele é apenas um mark, era tudo que eu poderia dizer para mim mesma enquanto eu dirigia pela rua, seguindo as instruções que Edward me deu. Eu não podia pensar nele como qualquer outra coisa. Eu tinha que manter o meu lado profissional.

Segui o GPS de forma diligente, e quando os prédios de Los Angeles começaram a desvanecer-se nas colinas da cidade, percebi que eu estava passando por um bairro residencial.

"Que diabos?" Eu verifiquei as instruções novamente e parei em frente de uma casa, maciça e moderna que estava situada em um bairro elegante que eu estava procurando.

Do lado de fora, parecia que era feita de vidro. Eu estacionei na rua e saí do carro, para ter certeza de que eu tinha o vinho que eu trouxe mais cedo. Deixei escapar um suspiro e caminhei até o portão. Eu só fiquei lá estupidamente por um segundo, sem saber o que fazer.

Eu vi uma caixa para o lado com um botão, e eu imaginei que era o meu caminho para dentro. Apertei o botão e esperei por uma resposta.

"Bella, é você?" A voz de Edward perguntou ansiosamente.

Falei na caixa, "Uh... sim."

"Eu vou deixar você entrar em um segundo."

Havia um anel alto, e as portas abriram magicamente e lentamente. Eu andei por elas, até a entrada de automóveis, e até a porta. Edward abriu assim que eu subi os degraus.

Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos meus lábios quando eu o vi de pé lá em um smoking e calças. Eu podia ver que ele tinha tentado mudar o estilo de seu cabelo, mas não deu muito certo. Não que isso importasse, eu quase caí de apenas olhar para ele.

"Você não teria que subir as escadas. Você poderia ter estacionado aqui em cima." Ele ficou de lado para que eu pudesse entrar na casa.

"Está tudo bem. Obrigada por me convidar." Entreguei-lhe o vinho. "Eu trouxe a bebida."

"Bom". Ele sorriu e fechou a porta. "Oh, e eu espero que você não pense que eu sou um fodedor ou qualquer coisa assim para convidá-la para minha casa. Eu nem sequer percebi o quão inadequado que foi até agora." Ele riu, nervoso e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo balançando.

Isso me fez sentir um pouco melhor em saber que ele estava tão fora de contato com o namoro como eu estava. Eu tinha que ficar me lembrando apenas que ele era um mark.

Eu balancei minha cabeça e tentei colocar meu rosto no jogo.

"Você parece... muito bom." Edward me deu um sorriso caloroso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

"Você também." Eu tinha que fazê-lo soar como indiferente o tanto quanto fosse possível, quando tudo que eu queria fazer era gritar para ele.

"Obrigado. Eu tinha que vestir-me assim para uma ocasião tão especial."

"Você tem uma casa muito legal." Eu andei pela casa, meus saltos clicando sobre o piso de madeira.

"Obrigado. É grande demais somente para mim, mas eu gosto." A mão de Edward estava sobre a parte inferior das minhas costas, e ele me empurrou em direção à cozinha, que parecia um simples toque de faísca de eletricidade em todo meu corpo.

"Pensei que estávamos indo em um encontro?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, você disse que sabia como cozinhar, então... eu queria saber se você poderia me ajudar", disse ele timidamente. "Eu pensei que nós poderíamos fazer o risotto que você estava delirando tanto sobre. Tudo bem?"

Um pequeno sorriso penetrou no meu rosto. Eu tinha que morder o lábio inferior para impedi-lo de invadir um sorriso de cair-calcinha.

"Isso soa perfeito." Entrei na cozinha impressionantemente grande. Era equipada com todos os aparelhos conhecidos pelo homem.

"Eu não uso muito esse cômodo, então isso vai ser interessante." Ele colocou o vinho no balcão de mármore enquanto eu estava sentada no bar do café da manhã. Ele tirou a jaqueta, expondo seu corpo magro para mim.

"Será que precisaremos comprar algo?" Eu não pude deixar de rir com a maneira de como Edward tropeçou em si mesmo na cozinha.

"Uh... yeah. Eu tenho todos os ingredientes que precisaríamos para o risoto e algumas receitas que eu pensei que nós poderíamos enfrentar".

"Isso soa legal", eu disse a verdade.

O ato de cozinhar começou meio denso. Nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer, nem quem devia falar primeiro. Claro, tinha que haver um quebra-gelo, o que veio na forma de uma maldição alta quando Edward estragou um cogumelo.

"Merda..." ele sussurrou entre os dentes ao colocar a faca para baixo duramente. "Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de usar uma maldição como essa na sua frente."

"Está tudo bem", eu ri por trás da minha mão cobrindo a boca. Eu não poderia ajudá-lo. Ele era muito bonito.

"Estou tentando", ele riu.

"Meu irmão é pior do que você. Não é tão difícil." Sem sequer pensar, eu peguei a faca e entreguei a ele, posicionando-me para que eu pudesse orientá-lo.

"Você tem que ir mais devagar", eu comecei a instruí-lo, e empurrei sua mão para baixo com a minha. "Se você corta muito rapidamente, você bagunça tudo."

"Sério?" Sua respiração era tão perto do meu rosto que eu estava quase sendo intoxicada por ele, mas eu tentei manter minha mente clara.

"Sim". Eu exalei e continuei a mover as nossas mãos juntas.

Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estávamos lá, mas depois de um tempo, eu estava batendo na placa de corte. Eu tinha certeza de que o cogumelo foi estragado além do reparo.

"Acho que tínhamos que fazer." Eu não acho que Edward tinha a intenção de sussurro, mas como eu, ele estava tendo dificuldade em respirar.

"Um...". Eu não sabia o que dizer, então continuei por isso mesmo. Eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvir meu coração batendo furiosamente no meu peito. Fechei os olhos para me controlar, e depois olhei para as nossas mãos unidas. Seus dedos longos provavelmente poderiam trabalhar a magia, e as veias subindo seus antebraços expostos eram requintados. Eu queria lamber todos e cada um deles.

Eu só tinha acabado de conhecer este homem ontem, mas a tensão sexual na sala já estava me fazendo suar. Era normal?

Ele é apenas um mark.

Edward limpou a garganta e afastou-me depressa, suas mãos escorregando das minhas. Eu imediatamente senti frio.

"Ok, então o que é o próximo?" Ele manteve a cabeça para baixo ao ler o livro de receitas.

Eu tive que piscar duas vezes para me recompor. "Eu não sei..."

Edward e eu continuamos nossas conversas com os temas habituais, com absolutamente nenhum toque qualquer. Nós finalmente começamos a trabalhar em harmonia, então eu tentei não olhar muito para ele. Essa seria a minha queda.

Com o risoto cozido e frango assado, nós rimos sobre algo, e eu não estava realmente certa do que, mas foi bom ser normal só uma vez na minha vida. Ele falou muito sobre sua família e seu trabalho, mas nunca sobre Tanya. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava nervoso sobre isso. Ele me perguntava sobre o que eu fiz ou se eu tinha família perto. Eu sempre mentia, que eu tinha, mas por alguma razão eu queria desesperadamente lhe dizer a verdade. Ele provavelmente iria ter um ataque cardíaco ou chamar a polícia para me levar para o hospício.

Depois de um tempo, eu esqueci quem ele era e o que eu vim fazer aqui. Na verdade, eu pensava nele como alguém... Alguém para eu estar junto.

Mas eu não podia. Este era o meu trabalho. Eu não tinha o luxo de coisas como o amor.

Estávamos praticamente em silêncio enquanto comíamos, mas não era desconfortável. Nós apenas conversamos sobre tudo o que era apropriado para um "primeiro encontro".

"Isto é incrível." Edward deu uma mordida grande de risoto.

"Você fez bem", elogiei. Ele realmente foi delicioso.

"Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?"

"Prática", respondi.

"Bem, eu poderia ter de contratá-lo ou algo assim, porque esta é uma competição digna."

"Competição digna?"

"Sim, você sabe, como os programas de culinária na TV? Sempre me espanta o quanto os competidores tenham ingenuidade. Tudo o que posso pensar quando eu chego em uma cozinha é a manteiga de amendoim e geléia."

"Vou vir e ensinar-lhe todos os dias", eu prometi.

"Isso seria maravilhoso."

Apenas um beijo, Bella.

Isso era tudo que seria necessário, e então Edward iria encontrar seu verdadeiro amor. Ele se esqueceria completamente de mim e nunca olharia para trás. Ele nem sequer lembraria do meu nome. Eu queria isso?

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu respondi com um sonoro "não".

Depois de jantarmos, Edward trouxe um bolo de sorvete do freezer, alegando que ele conseguiu de graça, pois ele ganhou uma rifa. Acho que ele só gostava de bolo de sorvete, mas sinceramente... Por que não?

Ele me deu um pedaço enorme, e nós pegamos nosso vinho, juntamente com a nossa sobremesa, para o sofá.

"Então, o que acontece com você? Qual é a sua história?" ele me perguntou enquanto comíamos o nosso bolo.

"Você não acreditaria se eu lhe disse," eu suspirei.

"O que foi isso?"

"Nada, eu não sou nada especial; conto apenas como mais uma", eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Parece chato."

"Você não tem idéia," eu lamentei. "Mas e você?"

"Não há muito sobre mim." Ele colocou o prato vazio na mesa de café. "Eu sou um homem de família. Gosto de baseball, carros velozes e torta de maçã", ele riu.

"Você é perfeito... no papel. Tem certeza de que não tem um fetiche assustador ou algo assim?"

"Eu acho que você vai ter que voltar e descobrir." Seu sorriso permanente se aprofundou, e eu levei sua última declaração como um convite para voltar para um outro encontro.

Foi quando eu percebi que eu tinha para acabar com isso agora, ou eu nunca iria sair.

Edward, de repente se levantou da sua cadeira e pegou seu prato. "Você acabou?" ele me perguntou.

"Oh, yeah." Levantei-me e levei meu prato na cozinha.

"Você pode simplesmente colocá-lo na pia. Vou limpar mais tarde."

"Não, não me ajudaram a fazer a bagunça. Posso ajudar a limpar", eu o assegurei.

"Tudo bem. Você lava, eu seco?"

"Perfeito", eu disse, com um pouco entusiasmo, mas uma oportunidade de estar perto dele me proporcionaria calores não identificáveis.

Nós colocamos todos os pratos na máquina de lavar, mas as panelas do jantar tinham que ser lavadas na pia. Enchi a bacia com água morna e sabão, esperando que as bolhas.

"Você parece estar tão à vontade aqui", Edward disse, me observando.

Eu torci minha sobrancelha em questão.

"Quero dizer... não aqui... Mas..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Eu queria dizer ao meu redor. É como se você não estivesse nervosa ou com aqueles tremores de primeiro encontro."

Eu tive que sorrir para o fato de que ele estava tão nervoso, ele não podia nem ver como eu estava em conflito.

Agora foi a minha vez.

"Estou nervosa, eu só não mostro isso." Eu mudei minhas mãos para as suas, o calor quase aquecendo minha pele ao ponto de ebulição.

Esta marca tinha se transformado de algo mecânico a uma necessidade, um desejo que eu ansiava tão mal que eu poderia prová-lo. Edward não era apenas um mark mais, e enquanto eu sabia que eu precisava, eu não poderia manter-me em um espiral fora de controle.

"Eu não tenho feito isso há muito tempo. Eu só não quero atrapalhar", Edward explicou num sussurro.

"Você está indo bem." Eu me mudei para mais perto dele, estava quente demais, mas eu não recuei.

"Bom". Ele virou o rosto para o meu, inclinando-se tentadoramente lento.

"Bom". Eu mudei mais perto, mas não todo o caminho.

Sua respiração tomou conta de meu rosto, como uma inundação que eu estava mais do que feliz em me afogar dentro, e eu ia perder a luta em questão de segundos, e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para detê-lo.

Os lábios de Edward eram gentis, mas firmes, até que algo animalesco irrompeu em meu sangue. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço e puxei-o mais perto. Ele pegou o meu novo vigor como um positivo, e suas mãos fortes seguraram minha cintura, firmando-nos contra o contador.

Minhas mãos imediatamente entraram em seu cabelo. O sabor do vinho misturado com o seu sabor natural foi avassalador, e seus lábios estavam a coisa mais suculenta que eu já tinha experimentado em minha vida.

Ele lambeu meu lábio inferior suavemente, e eu abri a minha boca ainda mais, enquanto gemia contra a força do nosso beijo. Nossas línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez, e era quase surreal a forma como o mundo parecia evaporar. Nada existia fora da nossa bolha. Minha pele estava em chamas, meus ouvidos estavam tocando, e minha cabeça latejava.

_Espere..._

Isto não deveria estar acontecendo.

Depois de nossos lábios se tocarem, ele deveria me pedir para sair. A atração de seu amor seria suficiente para me fazer somente uma memória distante. É assim que sempre foi. Por que eu estava ainda está aqui? Por que ele não tinha esquecido de mim ainda?

Os lábios de Edward reduziram, mas não abriram mão dos meus por um par de segundos.

"Eu não posso respirar", ele riu baixinho.

"Eu, também", respondi. Minhas mãos saíram de seus cabelos, deslizando até os ombros e sobre o peito incrível. Eu o empurrei de volta.

"Sinto muito. Eu não queria fazer isso", disse ele, com remorso.

"Não se desculpe."

Por favor, não peça desculpas.

"Eu não poderia me ajudar." Ele sorriu maliciosamente, como a mão dele tivesse acabada de ser pega no pote de biscoitos, quando seus olhos deveriam ser vidrados, e seu cérebro deveria estar clicando em todos os lugares à direita.

"É... você está bem?" Perguntei-lhe cautela.

"Sim, por que não eu estaria?" Ele sorriu, pegando um pote para a água da pia.

Minha testa estava vincada em confusão, mas eu continuava a limpar os pratos, enquanto eu pensava sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Eu nunca tinha tido isso acontecer antes. Nunca teve um Mark que ficasse imune ao meu beijo. O que eu deveria fazer? Havia uma certa maneira de como as coisas iam neste mundo, e era que um beijo meu colocaria um homem em seu caminho para encontrar o verdadeiro amor. Foi assim que sempre funcionou.

"É meia-noite," Edward comentou, olhando para o relógio.

"Oh, me desculpe. Aposto que você tem que ir trabalhar amanhã." Comecei a colocar no meu casaco. "Eu não queria ficar tanto tempo."

"Não, está tudo bem." Eu poderia dizer que ele estava desesperadamente tentando me fazer ficar, mas eu tinha que sair. Eu tinha que pensar.

Edward me acompanhou até a porta, e nós ficamos sem jeito em torno de um par de segundos.

"Isso foi muito bom. Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa", eu disse honestamente.

"Como eu disse: eu não costumo fazer isso, mas eu tinha a sensação de que teria um bom tempo e eu espero que você não tenha pensado que eu era rude nem nada..." Ele abriu a porta para mim.

_"Não, você foi perfeito."_

Esse foi o problema.

"Posso chamá-lo de novo?" Edward se inclinou para perto de mim.

_Não!_

"Sim", respondi, levantando-me na ponta dos meus pés para que os nossos lábios se tocassem.

O beijo não durou mais do que um par de segundos, mas foi o suficiente para mandar um choque pelo meu corpo.

Quando eu me separei, eu tentei avaliar se o beijo tinha funcionado.

Não tinha.

Ele me deu um sorriso e, em seguida, pegou minha mão, me levando para fora da porta em direção ao meu carro.

**{*}**

O tempo voou. Antes eu sabia que, um mês tinha passado. E o que eu fiz durante este mês inteiro?

Brinquei de humana... com Edward.

Todos os dias se eu não o via, ou se ele não me chamasse, nós conversaríamos. Ele me fez sentir como uma pessoa normal, que era preciosa. Sempre que ele me pediu para sair para jantar, ou para vir à sua casa para que pudéssemos cozinhar alguma coisa, eu agarrava a chance.

Edward foi encantadoramente fora de moda. Ele iria realizava ações, mas não empurrava para a intimidade física, embora, eu teria aceitado seus avanços. Além de beijar pesado, nós realmente não tínhamos explorado o outro. Para ser honesta, ser justa com ele foi suficiente para aplacar-me por agora.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não analisei tudo. Eu só me deixei viver.

O que eu realmente ter feito era descobrir o que diabos estava acontecendo. Edward não deveria querer ficar comigo. Minha taxa de sucesso era boa o suficiente, até mesmo infalível para saber que Edward era para cair no amor com alguém agora. Ele deve estar com sua verdadeira alma gêmea. Eu havia beijado tantas vezes que meus lábios estavam rachados lindamente, mas ainda nada.

O único problema era que eu não quero que ele vá. Talvez era por isso que meus poderes não estavam funcionando. Eu nunca tinha se importava com nenhum dos meus outros marks antes, isso era diferente. Eu realmente valorizei o tempo que passamos juntos, e era quase como se tivéssemos conhecido um ao outro desde sempre. Foi tão fácil.

Eu nunca quis que ele saísse. Por que eu iria querer, quando eu tinha um homem que realmente queria passar mais tempo comigo? Para o seu aniversário, na verdade, ele me perguntou o que eu queria fazer. Eu não sabia que caras como ele realmente existiam. Se eu soubesse, eu não teria sido um eremita como todos estes anos.

Será que eu realmente tenho um namorado?

Que o conceito estranho para mim, mas eu estava tentando-estranhamente, apenas deixando os dados rolarem, e não os perturbando.

Meu trabalho era... colocar em segundo plano, por enquanto. Não era como eu seu fosse a única a dar amor, então eu decidi fazer uma pequena pausa. Se alguém perguntasse, eu chamaria de um "ano sabático". Na realidade, eu senti como se estivesse traindo a Edward, e desde que ele não sabia quem eu realmente era, eu não parecia direito de beijar outros homens.

Roman bateu na porta do meu quarto e invadiu o local, sem nem um bem-vindo. "Sis*, acorde."

***Sis:** é um apelido carinhoso para sister, irmã.

"Vá embora." Eu rolei pela cama, não querendo falar com ele tão cedo.

"Eu não vi você há uma eternidade." Ele pulou na minha cama e disse: "O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada". Voltei-me para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Não é isso o que eu tenho ouvido." Ele agiu de modo indiferente, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando me fazer dizer alguma coisa.

"O que você quer? Dinheiro?"

"Não, eu não preciso de você para isso. Eu só estou querendo saber como que o mark está fazendo."

Eu agi estúpido. "Qual?"

"Este aqui". Roman tirou uma foto de Edward do bolso e enfiou na minha cara. "Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo com esse cara? Você tem um trabalho, você sabe."

"Estamos apenas saindo", expliquei.

"Você sai com um amigo ou um colega de fraternidade. Vocês dois são chupadores do caralho. Diga-me a verdade." Ele parou com a brincadeira e sentou-se na cama, mexendo em meu cabelo como se eu fosse uma boneca.

"Não, nós não estamos."

Ele me deixou ir. "Bem, você precisa. Você geralmente é tão fechada, mas ultimamente, você está realmente suportável."

"Que diabos isso significa?" Sentei-me na cama com um bufado.

"Eu não sei." Roman deu de ombros. "Você está apenas... melhor."

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo, mas meu telefone tocou na minha cabeceira. Agarrei-o, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no meu rosto quando vi o nome de Edward surgir.

"Vá embora", eu pedi a Roman.

"Não, quem é aquele?"

"Ninguém". Abri meu telefone. "Olá".

_"Olá para você também"_, ele riu. _"Pensei que não ia atender."_

"Estou lidando com algumas coisas por aqui." Eu empurrei Roman da minha cara.

Ele estava fazendo barulhos de beijar no telefone, e quando ele começou com os sons de sexo, eu sabia que era hora de ele ir.

_"Que diabos é isso?"_ Edward perguntou.

"Meu irmão idiota. Espere." Eu desliguei o telefone e abordei Roman para o chão. Levei um minuto, mas eu o arrastei para fora da sala pela sua camisa e tranquei a porta.

Fui buscar o telefone de volta. "Olá? Desculpe por isso."

_"Não há problema. Eu tenho um igual a ele. Meu irmão não acredita no espaço pessoal"._

"É constrangedor", eu brinquei. "Como tem sido o seu dia?" Eu chequei o relógio humano na parede e vi que era meio-dia.

_"Foi bom. Saí cedo do trabalho. Era realmente por isso que eu estava te ligando. Gostaria de ir para um almoço?"_

"Claro!" Amaldiçoei-me por estar entusiasmada. No entanto, pulei da cama e comecei a procurar pelo meu armário para roupas.

_"Gostaria que eu fosse buscá-la?"_

"Não", eu disse rapidamente, "eu posso encontrá-lo."

_"Tudo bem, então. Que tal no Rita's em... meia hora?"_

"Parece bom para mim. Vejo você lá."

_"Tchau, Bella"._

"Bye".

Eu desliguei o telefone e suspirei pesadamente.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter as coisas com ele. Eu não queria nada mais do que dizer a Edward tudo sobre a minha vida. Ele provavelmente só riria de mim mesmo, então por que não? Mas em nosso mundo era perigoso para misturar com os humanos. Nós raramente passamos algum tempo na Terra que não mais do que era necessário. Não era normal para nós. Mesmo eu estava um pouco desconfiada enquanto eu caminhava pela rua.

Eu sabia que em algum momento, Edward iria me perguntar onde eu morava ou gostaria de conhecer Roman. Eu não sabia o que fazer quando isso acontecesse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para limpá-la e pulei em um par de jeans escuros. Eu puxei um top azul claro, e depois tropecei em torno de saltos, que eu encontrei no fundo do meu armário. Eu escovei os dentes, ajeitei o meu cabelo, passei um pouco de maquiagem e peguei minhas coisas antes de sair da porta.

Roman estava esperando por mim quando eu entrei no elevador. "Aonde você vai?"

"Almoço", eu respondi friamente.

"Se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

"Sim, eu me importo."

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Não importa o que eu diga, você vai perguntar de qualquer maneira."

"Verdade", ele riu. "Você o ama?"

Eu quase caí, e realmente tive me segurar na parede. "O quê?"

"Você ama esse cara, Edward? Você está saindo com ele o tempo todo e um sorriso bobo agora sempre está em seu rosto Você e eu sabemos os sinais; Nós somos especialistas em que ele poderia ser o único...?"

"Não", respondi.

"Você sabe que não pode ser do seu mundo e do nosso, ao mesmo tempo."

"Sim, eu percebi isso," eu disse acidamente.

"Você poderia... sempre nos deixam para trás", sugeriu Roman.

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Você sabe, tudo o que você tem a fazer é se matar. É fácil."

Teoricamente, não estávamos presos aqui no paraíso. Se quiséssemos ir para fora, um punhal simples no coração era o suficiente. A partir do momento em que acordássemos, gostaríamos de ser humanos e viveríamos de acordo com regras humanas, esquecendo de tudo o que estava lá em cima. O único problema era que iríamos deixar tudo para trás. No meu caso, isso significava meu irmão. Eu nunca iria chegar a vê-lo novamente, ou mesmo me lembrar dele, para esse assunto.

"Desde quando você transformou nesse todo emocional?" Eu desviei.

Ele riu sarcasticamente. "Eu sou uma boa pessoa por dentro, eu simplesmente não a mostro para você. E você não respondeu à minha pergunta."

Felizmente, as portas do elevador se abriram, e eu o perdi no meio da multidão de pessoas no lobby. Quando eu estava fora dos portões de ouro, eu fechei os olhos e voltei a abri-los um segundo depois.

Eu magicamente senti o calor do final de junho no ar e saí do beco isolado para a calçada. O Rita's era um par de ruas para frente, por isso, tomei meu tempo e passeei preguiçosamente em direção ao restaurante.

Quando cheguei lá, fui para dentro e logo vi uma hostess muito arrogante.

"Bem-vinda ao Rita's", disse ela secamente, olhando-me de cima a baixo.

"Oi, eu queria saber se Edward Cullen está aqui."

Ela sorriu. "Não, ainda não. Eu não posso esperar."

Mas que diabos?

"Certo, bem, eu poderia ter uma mesa para dois, por favor?"

"Ele já reservou uma mesa. Ele só não está aqui ainda." Ela revirou os olhos e começou a me guiar através do restaurante.

Como de costume, as pessoas olhavam para mim e alguns até mesmo apontavam. Eu só os ignorei.

"Eu vou ter certeza que ele sabe que você está aqui." A anfitriã jogou um cardápio para mim e resmungou quando ela voltou para seu lugar perto da porta.

_As pessoas estavam tão rudes hoje em dia._

Olhei por cima do menu por um minuto, e então senti uma brisa, familiar e fria no meu pescoço. Era o que sempre acontecia quando Edward estava próximo.

Ergui a cabeça e o vi vindo em minha direção, através das tabelas do restaurante.

"Desculpe o atraso." Ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo para castamente beijar meus lábios. "Eu fui parado por um colega para um encontro no meu caminho."

"Isso é um bom sinal, certo? Talvez você consiga uma promoção," eu disse quando ele se sentou à minha frente na cabine circular.

"É, talvez. Eu estive trabalhando lá desde que me formei na faculdade e trouxe muito dinheiro. Minha última promoção foi há cinco anos." Ele bufou e arrumou sua gravata.

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para ele.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Nada. Eu apenas gosto de olhar para você. Isso é um crime?"

Ele sorriu. "Não. Você ficaria surpreso como quantas pessoas olham para você."

Dei de ombros, não querendo entrar nisso.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, tentando descobrir o que pedir. Quando um garçom veio perguntar o que queríamos, eu vi os olhos de Edward escurecer um pouco.

"O que é tudo isso?" Perguntei-lhe quando estávamos sozinhos de novo.

"Aquele menino estava secando o seu peito", ele resmungou humilde.

"Isso sempre acontece."

"Tenho notado."

Eu fui para o seu lado na cabine e tomei suas mãos debaixo da mesa. "Você é ciumento?"

"Extremamente, eu não gosto de compartilhar." Edward virou a cabeça e capturou meus lábios nos seus.

Fomos interrompidos alguns minutos mais tarde por nossas bebidas, e eu me mudei de volta para o meu lado para não ficar em apuros.

Edward e eu comemos o nosso almoço com sorrisos. Nós nunca conversamos sobre nada muito profundo, e era bom sentar-se apenas na sua presença. Ele tinha um jeito de me deixar à vontade. E o tempo simplesmente voou quando eu estava com ele, obviamente.

"Então, eu tenho o resto do dia de folga," Edward sugeriu depois que nós terminamos a sobremesa.

"O que você tem planejado?"

"Eu estava pensando se você queria fazer alguma coisa."

"Claro, o que você tem em mente?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Vamos descobrir isso depois."

"Parece bom para mim", eu respondi ansiosamente.

Eu disse a Edward que eu tinha vindo andando, então ele me levou para seu carro na rua. Nós não tínhamos nenhum plano concreto, mas como ele disse que tinha o dia de folga, nós íamos fazer uso do tempo. Ele nos levou para sua casa perfeita nas colinas.

Fomos para dentro, e Edward entrou na cozinha para trazer vinho. Enquanto ele tinha ido buscar, eu decidi caminhar ao redor de seu quarto familiar. Havia toneladas de imagens ao redor, e eu queria olhar para todas elas. Eu queria saber sobre a vida de Edward.

Eu vi todos os tipos de fotos de sua infância e de sua família. Todas elas retrataram-no como o homem sorrindo, como eu o conheci. Então as coisas pareciam mudar enquanto eu ía para baixo da linha de imagens. Edward havia parado de sorrir, e eu sabia o porquê.

Havia apenas uma imagem de Tanya em toda a casa; eu observei. Era de Edward e ela em uma praia, ambos bronzeados e tonificados. Era óbvio que eles se amavam muito.

"Eu não olhei essa foto em um longo tempo", a voz de Edward disse atrás de mim.

Eu pulei de surpresa. "Oh, desculpe. Eu não queria me intrometer."

"Não, está tudo bem." Ele suspirou e ficou ao meu lado. "Essa era minha esposa, Tanya", explicou.

Joguei o papel e disse: "Você foi casado?"

"Sim, ela morreu cerca de seis anos atrás. Isso foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já tive que passar."

"Sinto muito. Eu não sabia."

"Nós nos casamos assim que eu saí da faculdade."

"Aposto que foi difícil de perdê-la."

"Você não tem idéia." Edward soltou um profundo suspiro. "Ela queria muito da vida e depois... foi um pouco mais. Descobriram o câncer tarde demais."

Uma lágrima quase surgiu em meu olho ao ouvir Edward falar sobre Tanya. A única razão do porque eu não estar gritando agora era porque eu já sabia que tudo. Se essa tivesse sido a primeira vez que eu estava ouvindo isso, eu teria sido um desastre, chorando.

"Sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção de derrubar seu humor." Ele balançou a cabeça e me deu um sorriso doloroso.

"Não é um problema." Limpei uma lágrima.

"Vamos para o andar de cima." Ele pegou minha mão e começou a me guiar.

"Vamos assistir a um filme?" Eu perguntei.

"Se você quiser, mas eu preciso tomar um banho primeiro. Você pode escolher um filme enquanto eu faço isso."

"Certo".

Esta não foi a primeira vez que eu estive no quarto de Edward. Nós geralmente vinhamos aqui para assistir TV depois dos nossos encontros, que se transformariam em uma rodada de pesados amassos. Não que eu me importasse.

"Eu já volto." Edward foi até o banheiro, deixando-me em frente à prateleira que abrigava sua coleção enorme de DVDs.

Ouvi a água do chuveiro e fui consultando através dos títulos. Eu não me incomodei prestando atenção ao que eu peguei e sentei na cama de Edward para esperar. Não era como se não estaríamos assistindo o filme de qualquer maneira.

Fechei os olhos e fiquei a deriva para dormir enquanto eu esperava. Eu não queria, mas o cheiro de Edward misturado com o conforto de sua cama era incrível demais para deixar passar.

"Bella, você está acordada?" Senti a mão de Edward tirar alguns cabelos do meu rosto logo depois.

"Sim". Pisquei os olhos abertos para a visão mais impressionante que já vi na minha longa vida.

Edward estava inclinado sobre mim com nada mais do que uma toalha, de plush branca na cintura. Havia gotas de água brilhando em seu cabelo de bronze e, pela primeira vez, eu vi os contornos surpreendentes de seu corpo. Ele não era muito musculoso, mas isso não importa. Os tendões ao longo de seu peito e estômago criavam músculos fantásticos debaixo da pele perfeita. Um pequeno pó de cabelos no peito enferrujados completou seu físico impressionante.

Eu fiquei sem palavras... literalmente sem palavras.

"Wow". Ouvi a palavra escapar dos meus lábios.

"Eu só não quero que você caia no sono."

"Não, eu estou acordada", eu disse e esticado.

"Você pegou um filme?" Edward deixou a cama e foi para as suas gavetas para pegar algumas roupas.

De repente eu odiava roupas. Quem as criou deveria ser condenado à morte.

Inconscientemente, eu saí da cama e fui em direção a ele. Fiquei em volta de Edward, mas ele se afastou de mim, porém isso não impediu que as minhas mãos de viajassem até a linha de sua coluna vertebral.

Ele estremeceu sob o meu toque, mas não disse nada.

Nós dois nos olhamos no espelho. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria fazer a mesma coisa que eu fiz.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Os olhos de Edward estavam fechados quando eu fiz o circuito sobre sua pele novamente com minha mão.

"Eu não sei", respondi abertamente. Eu nunca tinha sido fisicamente atraída por alguém até agora. Foi surpreendente...

Ele se virou e colocou as mãos em meus quadris, me puxando para mais perto dele e avançando em meu rosto para um beijo. Minha respiração imediatamente ficou mais rápido e meu corpo mais aquecido.

Minhas mãos exploraram seu estômago, traçando cada linha e curva antes de viajar mais sobre seu torso. Todo o seu corpo glorioso sentiu meus dedos, e nosso beijo aumentou de forma constante.

"Bella, precisamos parar em breve", Edward ofegou entre beijos.

"Por quê?" Eu choraminguei.

"Porque eu não conseguirei parar se nós continuarmos indo."

Ao invés de responder com palavras, eu corajosamente tirei a toalha de sua cintura. Ele caiu no chão aos nossos pés.

"Bella..." ele avisou, mas eu não me afastei.

"Nós não temos que parar." Comecei colocando beijos sobre seu peito, e ele encostou-se na cômoda.

"Você tem certeza?" Seus olhos tinham uma certa quantidade de ansiedade, mas ele não conseguia esconder o desejo que estava neles.

Mordi o lábio inferior e balancei a cabeça, arrastando a minha mão para baixo. Eu estava com medo de olhar para seu pau, mas ainda pude sentir como era grande a nossa proximidade. Eu estava certa disso quando meus dedos levemente o tocaram, e seu pau duro, foi puxado sob meu toque.

Edward fechou os olhos e assobiou entre os dentes, apoiando as mãos em cada lado da cômoda.

"Bella..." Ele sufocou, e eu poderia dizer que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Isso me fez sorrir maldosamente.

Eu pensei que eu estava no controle desta situação, mas isso mudou rapidamente quando me senti sendo içada para cima da cômoda. Os lábios de Edward atacaram os meus quando ele empurrou-se entre as minhas pernas e começou a desfazer os botões do meu top.

Antes que eu percebesse, minha camisa estava pendurada para fora dos meus ombros, e as mãos de Edward estavam massageando meus seios, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca. O top foi puxado para fora e caiu no chão junto com a sua toalha.

Seus dedos longos e ágeis começaram com o botão do meu jeans, e uma vez que ele estava desabotoado, eu levantei um pouco para que ele pudesse começar a puxá-lo pelas minhas pernas. Ele também acabou em uma pilha no chão. Ele delicadamente removeu meu sutiã também.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso?" Edward colocou beijos cima do meu ombro, e então o meu pescoço.

"Por favor, pare de me perguntar isso", eu respirei e senti seus dedos firmemente subirem em minhas coxas.

Tinha sido muito tempo desde que eu tinha feito isso, eu não sabia se eu ia me lembrar do que fazer.

Edward ficou de joelhos em frente à cômoda e começou a puxar minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas. Uma vez que foram tiradas, ele viu os meus movimentos com os olhos pesados. Tentei cruzar as pernas para que eu não me sentisse tão auto-consciente, mas Edward não me deixou. Ouvi algo que era equivalente a um rosnado irromper de sua garganta.

"Você tem alguma idéia do quão incrível você é?" Ele recuou, empurrando-se no espaço entre minhas pernas. A ponta de seu pau roçou no meu centro, e eu gritei por causa do toque.

Ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus e continuou a beijar o inferno fora de mim. Eu podia sentir seu pau lentamente traçando o contorno da minha abertura, e eu abri minhas pernas instantaneamente.

Os dedos de Edward refizeram sua escalada até as minhas pernas, chegando em meu núcleo muito molhado. Ele levou dois dedos e espalhou meus sucos antes de entrar em mim com seus dedos.

Segurei em seus ombros musculosos enquanto ele bombeava para o meu corpo com um vigor que trouxe a minha bunda para fora da madeira.

Nós dois estávamos sem fôlego, e assim como eu pensei que a minha libertação estava chegando, ele tirou seus dedos de dentro de mim.

Eu amuei.

"Eu só precisava prepará-la", ele riu e beijou meus lábios inchados agora.

Sem quebrar o nosso contato, ele puxou a gaveta superior. Ele a fechou, e logo ouvi o barulho de alumínio rasgando, de como ele habilmente rolou sobre o preservativo. Eu ainda não consegui olhar.

"Você está pronta?" Edward me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que eu estivesse.

Ele pegou-me na borda da cômoda e, ao mesmo tempo, bombeava para dentro de mim.

Eu nunca tinha sido esticada como este antes, e o prazer que ele trouxe foi o suficiente para fazer meus olhos rolarem para dentro da minha cabeça.

Nós nos beijamos urgentemente, minhas mãos em seus cabelos bagunçados; minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura como um vício. Quando ele se lançou em meus lábios, ele cantou o meu nome entre os beijos suaves que ele espalhava pela minha pele. Mantivemos um ritmo lento, que foi suficiente para trazer para fora as emoções em mim que eu nunca tinha sentido.

Ele empurrou dentro de mim, sussurrando meu nome mais e mais quando eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e tentei amá-lo com cada grama do meu ser. Os únicos sons na sala eram os nossos gemidos e o som de nossa pele batendo uma contra a outra. A cômoda vibrava violentamente sob nós. O fogo corria em minhas veias, e eu, pela primeira vez, permiti-me a sentir completamente e totalmente amada por um homem.

"Eu... eu acho que eu te amo". A voz de Edward estava quebrando, mas ainda forte.

Levei um minuto para registrar o que ele disse e quando eu fiz, era quase a minha ruína.

"Eu também te amo. Deus, eu te amo". Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, atingindo o espelho. Senti pedaços de vidro em meu cabelo, mas eu estava longe demais para sentir qualquer dor.

Eu vim violentamente, gritando seu nome e agarrando suas costas, enterrando as unhas na pele nua de seus ombros.

Nós dois desaceleramos os nossos movimentos, e eu o sentiele derramar seu líquido. Levamos muito tempo para nos acalmar, mas uma vez que o fizemos, eu vi como estava cansada.

Edward se tirou de mim e amarrou a camisinha antes de jogá-la fora no lixo perto da cômoda.

Tirou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto e trouxe meus lábios aos seus para um beijo.

"Você é... incrível." Suas palavras falaram alto.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes", eu disse a verdade. "Eu não sei o que estou fazendo."

"Nem eu, estou com medo da minha mente do caralho. A última mulher que trouxe esses tipos de emoções em mim não fazia isso. Eu não posso fazer isso de novo. Eu simplesmente não consigo." Ele fechou os olhos, descansando sua testa na minha.

"Eu te amo". Beijei-o novamente.

Ele me levou para a cama e me colocou delicadamente entre os lençóis antes de subir. Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, e eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito.

O sol ainda estava alto no céu, mas Edward e eu estávamos enrolados na cama como se fosse o meio da noite. Olhamos um para o outro por um tempo muito longo, não falando e mal respirando.

Após cerca de uma hora, seus olhos começaram a fechar, e sua respiração equilibrou-se.

Eu beijei seus lábios de novo e sabia, sem dúvida, que eu amava esse homem. Agora eu tinha uma escolha a fazer, e tudo o que eu podia ouvir na minha cabeça eram as palavras Roman mais cedo esta manhã.

_...Tudo o que você tem a fazer é se matar. É fácil._

**N/A: Olá a todos. Isso foi apenas algo curto e doce que eu escrevi para o The Enchantments Contest. Essa história ganhou o primeiro lugar na votação do público, então eu estou realmente orgulhoso do trabalho e pensei que eu poderia postá-la.**

**A partir de agora, não tenho planos de continuar a história. Como você provavelmente pode adivinhar, meu trabalho está me matando. Eu realmente não posso assumir uma outra história de muitos capítulos embora eu gostaria de terminar esta algum dia. Talvez apenas mais um capítulo para terminá-la legal? Quem sabe, mas obrigado pela leitura.**

**Jenny0719, minha beta, é um presente para mim e eu não poderia ter feito isso sem ela, graças a seu modo.**

**N/T: Hey, como vão? Apareci de novo aqui, com outra one meio longa, e realmente espero que gostem. Eu só terminei de traduzi-la por ordens supremas da minha amiga e beta, Mayara. Obrigada, May. E obrigada a vocês que lerem esta one. POR FAVOR, DEIXEM REVIEWS! **


End file.
